Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an active energy ray curable composition, a stereoscopic modeling material, an active energy ray curable ink, an active energy ray curable composition container, a two-dimensional or three-dimensional image forming apparatus, a two-dimensional or three-dimensional image forming method, a cured product, and a processed product.
Description of the Related Art
Active energy ray curable inks have been used for offset printing, screen printing, and topcoat agents. Recently, active energy ray curable inks have been used in much larger amounts since they have an advantage that the cost can be reduced as the drying process is simplified. At the same time, solvent volatilization quantity can also be reduced in response to the increasing momentum of environment protection.
As an example of industrial applications, active energy ray curable inks are now widely used for printing on substrates to be processed. Thus, an image formed with an active energy ray curable ink (i.e., a cured product of the active energy ray curable ink) is required to have a good combination of adhesion to such substrates, hardness, processability (e.g., stretchability, punching processability), and rub resistance.